Episodi di Bonkers, gatto combinaguai
Ecco la lista degli episodi. Lucky Piquel Bonkers star di Hollywood (1) *'Titolo originale': Going Bonkers (1) *'Trama': Bonkers, la più grande star del mondo dei cartoon di Hollywood, scompare misteriosamente con gli altri. Ecco è la prima misteriosa missione per Bonkers, diventando un poliziotto. Ma un perfido collezionista, un'umano che si finge cartone, rapisce gli altri cartoni per farli collezionare. Bonkers poliziotto combinaguai (2) *'Titolo originale': Gone Bonkers (2) *'Trama': Bonkers combina di tutti i colori e il suo compagno di pattuglia Lucky Piquel sta per perdere la pazienza. Ma poi risolto il caso dei cartoni scomparsi dal collezionista, Bonkers riconquisterà la stima dell'amico. Harry la borsa *'Titolo originale': In the Bag *'Trama': Tra aria di promozione per Piquel, impegnato in una delicata ispezione che può cambiare il corso della sua carriera. Ma non ha fatto i conti con il fedele Bonkers, che come al solito sta per combinare una delle sue. Anche l'intervento del Cappellaio Matto e del Leprotto Bisestile (che nella serie si dice Bianconiglio), noti pasticcioni, non migliora certo la situazione. Buon compleanno *'Titolo originale': Is Toon Fur Really Warm *'Trama': Marylin, figlia di Piquel, vuole invitare il suo cartone preferito Skunky Skunk alla festa del suo compleanno. Piquel chiederà a Bonkers con l'aiuto del coniglio Smontabile a trovarlo. Piquel manterà la promessa? Operazione pecora *'Titolo originale': The Cheap Sheep Sweep *'Trama': Succede anche questo a Hollywood: un lupo, trafficante di pecore portatili, ha rapito alcuni cartoni animati da trasformare in animali veri che poi venderà. Il caso viene affidato al detective Piquel, che potrebbe velocemente arrestare il colpevole se non fosse che Bonkers riesce sempre a rovinare i suoi piani. Bolle di sapone *'Titolo originale': Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers *'Trama': Piquel viene trascinato in uno studio televisivo da Bonkers. Qui il detective rimane vittima degli scherzi di alcuni pirati della pubblicità. Duello all'ultimo rottame *'Titolo originale': Calling All Cars *'Trama': Uno strano carro attrezzi animato, di nome Ma, ha rubato alcuni pezzi di una macchina della polizia. Così può costruirsi una resistente armatura che gli consentirà di partecipare alla tradizionale gara di demolizione di camion giganti. Il porcellino canterino *'Titolo originale': Tune Pig *'Trama': Questa volta, Bonkers ha ricevuto un carico di fiducia: deve scontare il celebre cantante spagnolo Julio Calamares, giunto in città per un concerto. Ma le sorprese sono dietro l'angolo. Smontabile artificiere *'Titolo originale': Fall Apart Bomb Squad *'Trama': Una bomba-cartone sta seminando il panico a Hollywood. Sembra impazzita e minaccia di esplodere da un momento all'altro. Piquel e Bonkers cercano di fermarla, aiutati dal loro nuovo esperto in esplosivi, il coniglio Smontabile. Fidati di Bonkers *'Titolo originale': In Toons We Trust *'Trama': Piquel e Bonkers sventano all'ultimo momento un furto in una gioielleria. Il presunto ladro è un'enorme pulcino, ex-attore di pubblicità, che un tempo era molto amico proprio di Bonkers. Extraterrestri a Hollywood *'Titolo originale': Luna-Toons *'Trama': L'alieno Quark è stato mandato in avanscoperta sulla Terra da un altro pianeta. Il suo compito è di far firmare la resa degli umani, in attesa dell'invasione dei marziani. Il giorno che i cartoni si fermarono *'Titolo originale': The Day The Toon Stood Still *'Trama': Pops Kol, il guardiano del tempo dei cartoni animati, è depresso perché lavora da anni ma nessuno sembra interessarsi a lui. Per attirare l'attenzione progetta allora un gesto clamoroso: sabotare il Grande Orologio, che da sempre scandisce il tempo dei cartoni. Bonkers, preoccupato per le conseguenze, cerca di fermarlo. Che tempo fa? *'Titolo originale': Weather or Not *'Trama': Bonkers, decide di travestirsi da vari ruoli da investigatore. La sua missione da solo è alla ricerca dei cartoni del tempo che sono scomparsi una volta. Il piccolo Piquel *'Titolo originale': Out of Sight, Out of Toon *'Trama': Per colpa di un raffredore di Bonkers, Piquel si è contagiato e diventa un minuscolo cartone. Intanto Bonkers scopre che la piccola cartone Maggie è scomparsa. Bonkers in accademia *'Titolo originale': Basic Spraining *'Trama': L'innafferabile criminale Mac Sguiscio sfugge per miracolo a una trappola preparata da Bonkers e giura di vendicarsi. Organizza allora un finto corso di polizia per aspiranti cartoni e vi attira Bonkers con uno stratagemma. Un criceto per amico *'Titolo originale': Hamster Housequest *'Trama': Bonkers e Piquel, sono a malincuore per aiutare Tiny il gigante criceto rosa e Mr. Big, che sono giù sulla loro fortuna. Ladri di colori *'Titolo originale': Color Me Piquel *'Trama': A Hollywood sono scomparsi alcuni cartoni che avevano partecipato allo stesso provino. Bonkers incaricato per caso, ma anche lui svanisce senza lasciare tracce. Per salvarlo, con l'aiuto di Smontabile e del Cappellaio Matto e il Bianconiglio, Piquel diventa un cartone. Un allievo turbolento *'Titolo originale': Once in a Blue Toon *'Trama': A Bonkers e Piquel viene affidato il compito di rieducare Farabutto, un pericoloso cartone criminale con il brutto vizio di mangiare tutto quello quello che trova. Nonostante la buona volontà per i due "rieducartoni" le cose si mettono piuttosto male. L'efficienza innanzitutto *'Titolo originale': A Wooly Bully *'Trama': Un ex divo dei cartoni animati, l'elefantino Mammoth Mammoth, è convinto di avere poteri soprannaturali e vuole utilizzarli per darsi al crimine. Commette così una serie di rapine lasciando sul posto sempre lo stesso indizio: una buccia di nocciolina. Con le mani in pasta *'Titolo originale': Hand Over The Dough *'Trama': Il bignè Mikey, dolce-simbolo della pasticceria di Ben Pasticcioni, si trova implicato in una strana serie di esplosioni di bombe pasticciere. Bonkers e Piquel cominciano ad indagare, ma riescono solo a causare altre esplosioni. Un conto in sospeso *'Titolo originale': Time Wounds All Heels *'Trama': Il pericolosissimo criminale Coody esce di prigione dopo vent'anni e cerca di vendicarsi di Piquel, responsabile di averlo fatto finire in gabbia. C'è un fantasma a cena *'Titolo originale': Poltertoon *'Trama': Louie, un fantasma attore, scambia quello degli studi cinematografici in cui deve fare un provino e vi combina un sacco di guai. Bonkers e Smontabile s'improvvisano acchiappafantasmi. Una sera, a cena da Piquel, Elmo, un fantasma amico di Bonkers, crea un gran caos invece di dare una mano. Musica da rapina *'Titolo originale': Frame That Toon *'Trama': Alto, un piccolo sassofono-cartone, è arrivato a Hollywood alla ricerca del fratello, il contrabbasso-cartone Mac, che è costretto a lavorare per un losco delinquente ma sogna di cambiare vita. Alto e Bonkers cercano di aiutarlo. Piquel se ne va *'Titolo originale': New Partners on the Block *'Trama': Frank Palladifuoco, un esperto e pericoloso fabbricante di bombe, è ricercato dalla polizia. Sulle tracce c'è anche Piquel, che spera così di ottenere la tanto sospirata promozione. Il sospetto *'Titolo originale': Stay-Tooned *'Trama': Dopo mesi di lavoro, Piquel ha trovato in un libro le prove degli innumerevoli delitti commessi da Flannigan. Ma Bonkers perde il prezioso libro e si caccia così in un mare di guai. La polizia sospetta infatti che Bonkers voglia coprire il malvivente. Un tranquillo weekend da scrittore *'Titolo originale': The Dimming *'Trama': Per dare sfogo alle sue velleità da scrittore, Piquel ha deciso di chiudersi in un albergo di montagna e preparare un libro. A Hollywood, nel frattempo, il suo posto verrà preso da Bonkers. Il grosso, lo smilzo e Kanifky *'Titolo originale': The Good, the Bad, and the Kanifky *'Trama': Nel tentativo di sperimentare una nuova arma, il capo di polizia Kanifky distrugge accidentalmente la centrale di polizia. Il sindaco chiede la sua testa e il povero capo viene degradat a un incarico poco ambito: pattugliare la città con Bonkers. Come in un film *'Titolo originale': Get Wacky *'Trama': Bonkers e Piquel sono all'inseguimento di un bandito cartone, che ha appena concluso un grosso colpo. La cosa strana è che tutto ciò che accade si è già verificato allo stesso modo in un film diretto proprio da Bonkers. Che fine ha fatto Topolino? *'Titolo originale': I Oughta to be Toons *'Trama': Il grasso e volgare attore Faccia di Bimbo ha ideato un piano diabolico: rapire Topolino e firmare al suo posto un contratto supermiliardario. Poi incasserà i soldi e partirà per i Tropici. Ma Bonkers e Piquel hanno capito tutto e cercano di arrestare il malfattore. Un bel pasticcio di gioielli *'Titolo originale': A Fine Keetle Of Toons *'Trama': Mentre Piquel e Bonkers preparano in gran segreto la festa del compleanno del loro capo Kanifky, quest'ultimo si convince che i due stiano "battendo la fiacca" e ingaggiano un detective privato per spiarli. Stressato da morire *'Titolo originale': Stressed To Kill *'Trama': Piquel è distrutto: da settimane cerca di catturare il terribile Talpa, ma ogni sforzo sembra essere vano. In suo aiuto interviene Bonkers. Miranda Wright I tre terribili topolini *'Titolo originale': Of Mice and Menace *'Trama': L'elefante criminale Flaps, scappa di prigione con l'aiuto di tre topolini. Bonkers a Tokyo *'Titolo originale': Tokyo Bonkers *'Trama': Bonkers e Miranda sono incaricati di trasportare in Giappone il "cervello" di un malvagio cartone-robot, chiamato Zeta Bot, per consegnarlo alla polizia di Tokyo. Ma il sergente Tetsuo non riesce a prendere in consegna Zeta Bot perché Bonkers, assediato dai suoi fans giapponesi, affida per sbaglio il "cervello" ai suoi complici, i gatti Ninja; questi lo portano in un luogo segreto dove nessuno potrà mai raggiungerlo. Una patata bollente *'Titolo originale': Springtime for the Iguana *'Trama': L'attore Roderick Ramarro si reca negli studi televisivi per sottoporsi a un provino. Non sa che il regista lo ha scelto solo per il suo aspetto repellente e che dovrà interpretare il ruolo di un mostro deforme. Quando il buonumore se ne va *'Titolo originale': The Toon That Ate Hollywood *'Trama': Un perfido pagliaccio fallito ha appena rubato l'ultima creazione dello scienziato Ludwig Von Drake: n mangiarisate che risucchia il buonumore dai cartoni per renderli più resistenti. Un pomeriggio da cani cartoni *'Titolo originale': Dog Day AfterToon *'Trama': Il cartone Pitts viene licenziato perché non garantisce più audience e per vendicarsi decide di rapinare una banca. Il caso vuole che nell'edificio si trovi anche Miranda; quest'ultima viene presa in ostaggio. Il fascino del successo *'Titolo originale': Quibbling Rivalry *'Trama': La sorella di Miranda, Shirley, è un'antipatica giornalista televisiva. Quando riprende Bonkers in azione, trasforma il suo operato e lo fa apparire come un catastrofico pasticcione, rischiando di farlo licenziare. Bonkers nel selvaggio west *'Titolo originale': Fistful of Anvils *'Trama': Bonkers è impegnato come baby sitter dello scatenato Timmy. Ma il piccolo non ne vuole sapere di addormentarsi. Così Bonkers gli racconta una fiaba ambientata nel West. Bonkers acchiappa fantasmi *'Titolo originale': When the Spirit Moves You *'Trama': Bonkers e Miranda hanno ricevuto un incarico di fiducia: liberare un caseggiato dalla presenza del terribile fantasma Doble, detto "Il rimbambito". Un'impresa molto complicata vista la paura di Bonkers per tutto ciò che riguarda il paranormale. Febbre da cartoni *'Titolo originale': Bobcat Fever *'Trama': Grazie al suo fallimento fiuto da cartone, Bonkers riesce a sgominare la banda dello scarafaggio Al Vermin, un malvivente che traffica in bome cartone. Ma quest'ultimo assoida l'attrice-germe Sheryl, per attaccare singhiozzo e raffreddore a Bonkers e metterlo così fuori uso. Quattro comiche di Bonkers *'Titolo originale': The Rubber Room Song '' *'Trama': Quattro brevi storielle che vedono protagonista il simpatico Bonkers: nella prima il gatto lavora come volontari del soccorso sciistico; nella seconda viene mandato nello spazio; nella terza veste i panni di un cantante; nell'ultima si ritrova a fare l'idraulico. Testimone d'accusa *'Titolo originale': ''Witless for the Prosecution *'Trama': Miranda ha scoperto i traffici illeciti della falsaria Lilith Duprave e con la sua testimonianza può spedirla in prigione. Per questo la sua vita è in pericolo. La Duprave, infatti, ha assoldato uno spietato killer con il compito di uccidere la coraggiosa testimone. Prigioniero da cartone *'Titolo originale': Cartoon Cornered *'Trama': Bonkers e Miranda si recano in uno studio cinematografico per ritirare del denaro da distribuire in beneficenza. Ma al loro arrivo il proprietario degli studi non si trova. Sarà stato rapito? E' dove sono finiti i soldi? Sogni di cartone *'Titolo originale': Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep? *'Trama': Baabra è una pecora che compare nei sogni di Bonkers saltando la staccionata per farlo addormentare. Ma improvvisamente la bestiola si ribella e organizza una crudele vendetta, fuggendo con tutti i sogni. Categoria:Disney